Sin Importancia
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Ella miraba demasiado a Link. Pero eso era algo que a él no le importaba.


_[Drabble]_

**Sin Importancia**

—Mipha & Revali—

_Ella miraba demasiado a Link. Pero eso era algo que a él no le importaba._

**D**isclaimer:

_The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild_ © Nintendo

_Sin importancia © _Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: antes del Cataclismo. | Posible OOC. | Crack!Ship.

**N**otas:

Creo que soy del casi inexistente número de fans de esta pareja jejeje. No tuvieron gran interacción en el juego, pero me hubiese gustado saber cómo se llevaban, con más detalle. Revali, todo un guerrero seguro de sí mismo, y Mipha, tímida y noble. ¡No puedo evitarlo! Je. Además de que… no sé, el hecho de que Mipha (así como un buen de personajes en el juego jaja) esté enamorada de Link… como que no. No me agradó la idea, pero bueno.

Ojalá les guste el fic. Saludos.

* * *

•

* * *

Durante casi veinte minutos en los que estuvo en un sepulcral silencio, Revali había estado deslizando sus ojos con dirección hacia la princesa Zelda, que era la única que hablaba. Luego hacia la princesa Mipha, y por último hacia Link, que parecía muy perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Y es que tenía que estarlo si es que no mostraba interés alguno por lo que decía Zelda, o por el modo en el que Mipha lo miraba.

El elegido orni suspiró.

¿Qué clase de reunión era esta? La princesa hyliana estaba decaída, el espadachín hyliano perdido en su cabeza, y la princesa zora con los ojos más brillantes que alguna vez haya presenciado en una joven de su raza. Ojos que se enfocaban en el guardaespaldas de Zelda.

—Eres tan obvia —comentó Revali a su compañera zora, luego de que la princesa Zelda y su caballero, se marchasen en dirección al Castillo de Hyrule. Ellos también se marcharían a sus respectivos pueblos.

—¿Có-cómo dices? —preguntó Mipha, todavía un poco distraída, mirando hacia donde Link se había ido.

Daruk y Urbosa no estaban presentes debido a sus respectivas obligaciones en sus pueblos, así que sólo ellos dos habían sido avisados de los nuevos (y casi nulos) descubrimientos de Zelda con respecto a los curiosos santuarios inactivos, que esperaban, pronto descubrir sus secretos, y de ese modo, prepararse mejor ante el avistamiento del despertar de Ganon.

—El único que no se ha dado cuenta de cómo lo miras, es él —le dijo serio, caminando lejos de ella—, así que, si esperas que se de cuenta de tus sentimientos por sí mismo, ya puedes empezar a soñar despierta.

Revali iba a alzar en vuelo para irse hacia el Pueblo Orni antes de que cayese el sol, pero Mipha le gritó.

—¡Espera!

—¿Mmm? —la miró por encima del hombro.

—¿A qué te refieres con "obvia"? —juntó sus manos, encima de su pecho—. Yo no…

El guerrero puso los ojos en blanco, para luego interrumpirla.

—Eres muy obvia. Sé que prestaste mucha atención a lo que nos dijo la princesa, pero le miras demasiado a él —pudo haberse burlado, pero no.

Esto se lo decía porque ellos no habían sido elegidos para que buscaran a su _verdadero amor_, con una guerra tan próxima. Habían sido escogidos para detener a Ganon usando las Bestias Divinas. Lo que hiciera la princesita zora, a partir de su futura victoria, a él no le importaba. Pero el que Mipha pudiese distraerse con su enamoramiento (claramente no correspondido) hacia el espadachín hyliano, le traía mala espina a Revali. Un error podría costarles la vida a todos.

—Yo…

—Sé que no es asunto mío lo que hagas con tu vida personal —agregó firme—, pero te voy a pedir que mantengas tu cabeza en la tierra. Al menos hasta que venzamos a Ganon.

—Lo sé —susurró bajando la mirada—, es solo que…

—Hey, hey. No te estoy pidiendo que dejes de querer al hyliano —le aclaró—. Sólo te voy a pedir que no te distraigas con eso, y es todo —estiró las alas y sin más, emprendió el vuelo hacia el cielo.

Mipha iba a decirle algo más, pero él no se lo permitió. Tenía cosas que hacer como para charlas innecesarias que no le importaban. Lo que sienta ella hacia Link, no era asunto suyo.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_Bastante sutil, pero me gusta hacer este tipo de escritos cortos y sin nada claro jeje._

_Por cierto, no sé si sean ideas mías, pero durante el juego, me pareció que Revali le tenía cierta envidia a Link, al igual que desconfianza. Bueno, esa fue la primera impresión que tuve con el recuerdo de Link, pero en fin. Amé a Revali, sobre todo cuando escuché la voz de Enzo Fortuny como su doblador en español latino. Apenas lo investigué y así es, ¡ahora lo amo el doble! _

_Espero poder hacer más fics de Mipha y Revali, francamente los shippeo incluso más que a Link y Zelda jejeje._

_Gracias por leer._

* * *

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
